Sniper Rifles (VC3)
This article is about the Sniper Rifles in Valkyria Chronicles 3. For other uses, see Sniper Rifles (disambiguation). Military Sniper Rifles are the main weapon of the Sniper class. Gallian Sniper Rifles Circa 1935 'GSR' 'GSR-S' 'GSR-A' Gallian Auto-Sniper Rifles Circa 1935 'Brondel' 'Brondel-S' |Model4 =Brondel-S-4 |Model5 =Brondel-S-5 |Model6 =Brondel-S-6 |Model7 =Brondel-S-7 |Model8 =Brondel-S-8 |Model9 =Brondel-S-9 |Model10 =Brondel-S-F |VsPsnl1 =195 |VsPsnl2 =198 |VsPsnl3 =202 |VsPsnl4 =205 |VsPsnl5 =209 |VsPsnl6 =213 |VsPsnl7 =216 |VsPsnl8 =220 |VsPsnl9 =223 |VsPsnl10 =227 |VsArmor1 =76 |VsArmor2 =80 |VsArmor3 =85 |VsArmor4 =90 |VsArmor5 =95 |VsArmor6 =100 |VsArmor7 =104 |VsArmor8 =109 |VsArmor9 =114 |VsArmor10 =119 |Accrcy1 =72 |Accrcy2 =72 |Accrcy3 =73 |Accrcy4 =73 |Accrcy5 =74 |Accrcy6 =75 |Accrcy7 =75 |Accrcy8 =76 |Accrcy9 =76 |Accrcy10 =77 |Range1 =920 |Range2 =920 |Range3 =920 |Range4 =920 |Range5 =920 |Range6 =920 |Range7 =920 |Range8 =920 |Range9 =920 |Range10 =920 |Shots1 =3 |Shots2 =3 |Shots3 =3 |Shots4 =3 |Shots5 =3 |Shots6 =3 |Shots7 =3 |Shots8 =3 |Shots9 =3 |Shots10 =3 |Suppress1 =C |Suppress2 =C |Suppress3 =C |Suppress4 =C |Suppress5 =C |Suppress6 =C |Suppress7 =C |Suppress8 =C |Suppress9 =C |Suppress10 =C |Effect1 =None |Effect2 =None |Effect3 =None |Effect4 =None |Effect5 =None |Effect6 =None |Effect7 =None |Effect8 =None |Effect9 =None |Effect10 =None }} 'Brondel-A' Gallian Anti-Armour Sniper Rifles Circa 1935 'Gautt' 'Gautt-S' 'Gautt-A' |Model2 =Gautt-A-2 |Model3 =Gautt-A-3 |Model4 =Gautt-A-4 |Model5 =Gautt-A-5 |Model6 =Gautt-A-6 |Model7 =Gautt-A-7 |Model8 =Gautt-A-8 |Model9 =Gautt-A-9 |Model10 =Gautt-A-F |VsPsnl1 =124 |VsPsnl2 =127 |VsPsnl3 =131 |VsPsnl4 =134 |VsPsnl5 =138 |VsPsnl6 =141 |VsPsnl7 =145 |VsPsnl8 =148 |VsPsnl9 =152 |VsPsnl10 =155 |VsArmor1 =470 |VsArmor2 =505 |VsArmor3 =540 |VsArmor4 =575 |VsArmor5 =610 |VsArmor6 =645 |VsArmor7 =680 |VsArmor8 =715 |VsArmor9 =750 |VsArmor10 =785 |Accrcy1 =87 |Accrcy2 =88 |Accrcy3 =89 |Accrcy4 =90 |Accrcy5 =91 |Accrcy6 =92 |Accrcy7 =93 |Accrcy8 =94 |Accrcy9 =95 |Accrcy10 =96 |Range1 =920 |Range2 =920 |Range3 =920 |Range4 =920 |Range5 =920 |Range6 =920 |Range7 =920 |Range8 =920 |Range9 =920 |Range10 =920 |Shots1 =1 |Shots2 =1 |Shots3 =1 |Shots4 =1 |Shots5 =1 |Shots6 =1 |Shots7 =1 |Shots8 =1 |Shots9 =1 |Shots10 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Suppress2 =C |Suppress3 =C |Suppress4 =C |Suppress5 =C |Suppress6 =C |Suppress7 =C |Suppress8 =C |Suppress9 =C |Suppress10 =C |Effect1 =None |Effect2 =None |Effect3 =None |Effect4 =None |Effect5 =None |Effect6 =None |Effect7 =None |Effect8 =None |Effect9 =None |Effect10 =None }} Imperial Sniper Rifles Circa 1935 'ZM SG' |Model2 = |Model3 = |VsPsnl1 =154 |VsPsnl2 =167 |VsPsnl3 =171 |VsArmor1 =120 |VsArmor2 =134 |VsArmor3 =134 |Accrcy1 =85 |Accrcy2 =85 |Accrcy3 =85 |Range1 =920 |Range2 =920 |Range3 =920 |Shots1 =1 |Shots2 =1 |Shots3 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Suppress2 =C |Suppress3 =C |Effect1 =-Evasion |Effect2 =None |Effect3 =None }} 'GSRR' |VsPsnl1 =186 |VsArmor1 =142 |Accrcy1 =75 |Range1 =920 |Shots1 =3 |Suppress1 =C |Effect1 =None }} 'ZM-SGS' |VsPsnl1 =197 |VsArmor1 =139 |Accrcy1 =85 |Range1 =920 |Shots1 =3 |Suppress1 =C |Effect1 =None }} 'Asgar' |Model2 = |VsPsnl1 =210 |VsPsnl2 =237 |VsArmor1 =140 |VsArmor2 =159 |Accrcy1 =88 |Accrcy2 =95 |Range1 =920 |Range2 =920 |Shots1 =3 |Shots2 =3 |Suppress1 =C |Suppress2 =C |Suppress3 =C |Suppress4 =C |Suppress5 =C |Suppress6 =C |Suppress7 =C |Suppress8 =C |Suppress9 =C |Suppress10 =C |Effect1 =None |Effect2 =None }} 'Brondel SP B' |VsPsnl1 =224 |VsArmor1 =144 |Accrcy1 =92 |Range1 =920 |Shots1 =3 |Suppress1 =C |Suppress2 =C |Effect1 =None }} 'Gondul' |VsPsnl1 =241 |VsArmor1 =167 |Accrcy1 =93 |Range1 =920 |Shots1 =3 |Suppress1 =C |Suppress2 =C |Suppress3 =C |Suppress4 =C |Suppress5 =C |Suppress6 =C |Suppress7 =C |Suppress8 =C |Suppress9 =C |Suppress10 =C |Effect1 =None }} 'Orden' |VsPsnl1 =252 |VsArmor1 =180 |Accrcy1 =95 |Range1 =920 |Shots1 =3 |Suppress1 =C |Effect1 =None }} 'ZM-SGAT' |Model2 = |VsPsnl1 =180 |VsPsnl2 =210 |VsArmor1 =557 |VsArmor2 =890 |Accrcy1 =82 |Accrcy2 =90 |Range1 =920 |Range2 =920 |Shots1 =1 |Shots2 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Suppress2 =C |Suppress3 =C |Suppress4 =C |Suppress5 =C |Suppress6 =C |Suppress7 =C |Suppress8 =C |Suppress9 =C |Suppress10 =C |Effect1 =None |Effect2 =None }} 'Gautt R' |VsPsnl1 =191 |VsArmor1 =680 |Accrcy1 =90 |Range1 =920 |Shots1 =1 |Suppress1 =C |Suppress2 =C |Effect1 =None }} 'Scogul' |VsPsnl1 =247 |VsArmor1 =1000 |Accrcy1 =72 |Range1 =920 |Shots1 =3 |Suppress1 =C |Effect1 =None }} Trivia *In VCIII, graphic improvements have allowed the normal GSR to dump its rough lines of VCII and to get smoother lines much closer to the orginial games GSR, while changing in appearance, performance is still similar to the VCII version. * With its 3-shot barrage of 1000 anti-armor shots, the Scogul is one of the most broken long-range anti-armor weapons in all of Valkyria Chronicles, easily surpassing the damage output of all lances available in VC3 and all but the highest-power mauls, while easily outranging all of them. The Scogul can easily OHKO any non-ace or heavy tank from the sides and destroy anything with a critical shot. The only exception is Imca's open fire, when she's deployed as a fencer and armed with a Crowbar, which can hit all enemies in her viewpoint no matter the range and has almost as much hitting power. Nevertheless, the Scogul is not limited by SP count and thus gives a formidable and versatile anti-armor capability. The only thing that prevents it from making the game quite easy is that its DLC mission is very difficult to finish even for veteran players (and this editor speaks from personal experience). This isn't like VC1's ZM-Kar 8(g) which is easily obtainable with level 1 troops and a little strategy in the Challenges of the Edy Detachment (see here); if you want to break VC3's metagame, you have to earn it. Category:Weapons Category:VC3 Weapons